


Worth a Shot

by AYeti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Always, Complicated Relationships, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lena is bottomy as hell in this, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Tags will be updated as I go along, To start - Freeform, of sorts..., slight D/s, the mystery is how to get away with murder, this story starts with a bang in more than one kind of way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYeti/pseuds/AYeti
Summary: Kara and Lena meet in a bar the night Lena puts a stop to her brother's unending malice. For good.Looking for an escape during her last hours as a free woman, Lena loses herself in the distraction Kara’s body can provide, and for a single, spectacular night, everything seems like it could have been perfect.In another life, maybe. One where Lena isn't going to be questioned about shooting her brother.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	Worth a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly pwp, but there IS a plot, I swear. Later. :P

Tequila is, without a doubt, the most disgusting alcoholic beverage Lena has ever tried and she knows with certainty that anybody who chooses it over a good scotch is an idiot or a masochist. The only reason tequila exists is as an effective torture device. 

She slips onto a rickety stool at the bar trying not to grimace as she rests her forearms in years’ worth of grime that covers the scarred wooden counter. She pulls her hands into her lap instead as she waits for the barman to approach, crappy rock seeping out of the tinny speakers in the corners of the ceiling. 

He tosses a rag over his shoulder that’s just as dirty as the rest of the place, but his hands are clean and his crooked grin charming in a boyish sort of way. 

“What can I get for ya?” he asks. 

“Tequila,” Lena says. Because she is an idiot, and tequila is exactly the kind of punishing drink this day requires. 

Her last day as a free woman.

The man nods, pours her a single glass and she glares at him until his dumb grin vanishes and he leaves the bottle with her. 

Tomorrow, the news will get out that Lena Luthor lost everything in her world. 

Destroyed everything in her world. 

Tonight, she can accept that fact alone. She’s been lucky enough to keep her face out of the press but knows that will all change as soon as the news outlets get a hold of her story. Lena shakes the thoughts away.

Tonight, Lena can be a woman at the bar nobody will recognize, drown herself in the world’s cheapest, most disgusting bottle of the very worst alcoholic acid she can find, and give herself exactly what she deserves before her broken, empty life falls apart in earnest. 

She takes a long sip, forcing herself to swallow it and grimacing as it burns a path down her throat. She sighs as the warmth spreads through her abdomen, leaving the sensation of gasoline in its wake, threatening to ignite at any moment. 

It’s perfect. 

Except somebody bumps into her shoulder as she goes to take a second sip and a splash of it spills over the rim, adding to the dried alcohol-made veneer that already makes the counter tacky. 

“Sorry,” a tall, blonde woman says over her shoulder before continuing to talk into her cell. “No, Alex, I can’t just sit around and do _nothing._ I have to do this.” She slips into a stool two down from Lena’s and the bartender pulls a bottle of club soda out of the fridge, but the blonde raises a hand to stop him. “I think I’m gonna try tequila tonight, Mike.” 

Mike the Bartender glances at Lena’s bottle. They both know she shouldn’t drink all of it, and she glowers at his wordless question. Lena could afford to buy the whole fucking bar if she wanted to, so in the grand scheme of things, one bottle of liquor makes little difference. 

She glances from Mike to the woman still arguing on the phone, and Lena curses herself for being such a sucker. It’s supposed to be _her_ night of self-pity, not one where she feels bad for some stranger just because her blue eyes look like a storm over the ocean. 

Lena does feel bad though, even though her own life is about to be torn apart, and she does understand nights where only tequila will do. With a sigh, she tops up her glass and pushes the bottle back towards Mike the Bartender. 

He smiles at her again before pouring a small glass for the woman as she continues to talk. 

“Yeah, I’ll be careful, I promise. I mean, it’s not like I’m going in blind - I have all the intel you gave me and you’ll be there. I know exactly what kind of woman she is, and if she tries anything, I’ll karate chop her. Right in half,” the woman says, her words accentuated by a karate chop to the sticky counter. The woman scrunches up her nose and she wipes the stickiness onto her pants as Mike hands off the drink, and yeah, it was Lena’s booze, but whatever. The blonde can have a glass.

He brings the bottle back to Lena and she slides a bill across the counter that makes his eyebrows raise, but he doesn’t say anything. He puts the whole thing in the till - which is sweet, Lena supposes, because that means he’ll share the extravagant tip. But Lena’s drinking and everything is about to go to shit anyway, so she might as well be reckless while she can. What’s going to happen to her money if she gets caught tomorrow anyway? 

“What do I owe you?” The woman asks, hanging up her phone and rummaging in her handbag until Mike interrupts her search for money. 

“Oh, uh, no worries. It’s paid for,” he says.

She rolls her eyes at him. “Mike, stop giving me free drinks. M’gann is going to fire you.” 

“She’s not going to fire me-”

“ _Everybody_ fires you.”

“How many times do I have to apologize for making your boss mad, Kara? I worked there for _one_ day!” 

“Before you were _fired._ You jammed the good photocopier with _Twizzlers!”_

“On accident! Sort of! Anyway, the drink’s not even free, she bought it!” he says, pointing to Lena who raises the bottle in a salute, trying not to grin at the familiar banter between these people. It’s a good distraction. 

The woman, _Kara_ , tilts her head to the side, glancing down at Lena’s glass and back. It’s as if nobody’s ever bought her a drink before, which seems unlikely given her broad shoulders, defined even under a dark blue button-down. 

Her arms bulge under the material until the shirt folds at her forearms, the tendons flexing as she grasps the glass, and her hands-

Lena shakes her head. 

That’s not why she bought the woman a drink. 

Though if it’s Lena’s last night as a free woman, she may as well indulge herself. 

Lena’s eyes follow the glass up to Kara’s mouth and they stare at each other as Kara takes a sip. She grimaces just as Lena had, and Lena chuckles. 

Lena didn’t expect to chuckle tonight. 

Kara coughs and pushes the drink away from her before frowning at Lena. 

“Why would you make me drink that?” she whines. 

Mike chuckles too, taking the glass away and replacing it with a fruity concoction filled with sugary booze that Lena wouldn’t drink for fear of immediate heart failure. 

“You asked for tequila,” Lena says, arching an eyebrow as the woman scoots over to the stool next to her, sucking the bright pink drink through a twisty straw. “I’ll admit it’s a horrible beverage, but one that serves its purpose.”

“Yeah, sorry. I would drink it to be polite, but it’s just… it’s really gross and I don’t want to,” Kara says, poking her tongue out and shaking her head with her nose scrunched up in disgust. 

Lena laughs through her nose, raising her own glass and eyeing the woman over the rim. Lena, not eager to waste her very last night when such an appealing opportunity presents itself, lets her eyes roam over Kara’s body before she smirks and says, “Then I suppose you owe me a drink.” 

“Doesn’t really look like you need one,” Kara says as she sips her drink again, downing too much of it too fast, but Lena bought an entire bottle of tequila, so she’s not about to mention excessive drinking. Kara does. “I mean, because you have the whole bottle, and like, I’m totally not judging you for that, it just seems kind of wasteful for me to give you something you don’t need,” she rambles, adjusts her glasses, and looks at Lena with a wincing smile as if she knows she said something stupid and regrets it immediately. 

Kara has a good point, though, and Lena’s never liked being wasteful anyway, so she raises an eyebrow before she asks, “Are you offering to give me something I need?” 

Kara’s eyes widen, her mouth parting, and Lena is amazed because there’s _no way_ this woman has never been flirted with before, but she’s acting that way. 

“I… um. What did you have in mind?” Kara asks, glancing down at Lena’s lips. 

Lena bends towards her, reaching up to move a soft strand of blonde waves away before she presses close to Kara's ear, making sure to blow on her neck. Lena grins at the shudder that runs down Kara’s spine.

“I can think of a few things,” Lena breathes. If she has the chance, she’d like to go out with a bang, so to speak. “None of them are particularly appropriate in our current setting.” 

For however bashful Kara was before, it’s like a flip switches in her. She tilts her head, catching Lena’s eye before she drags the rough pads of her fingers across Lena’s knee and up her thigh, pausing when the tips of her hand reach just below the hemline of Lena’s black skirt. 

“I live three blocks away,” she rumbles back. “If- if you want to… do this.” 

“You’re really bad with words,” Lena says, and Kara tilts her head back in a laugh. Lena feels like an outsider to an inside joke but she doesn’t mind because Kara’s eyes crinkle at the edges and she laughs so freely - with no regard or worry of others’ perception of it, and Lena thinks people are at their most beautiful when they’re uninhibited like that. 

“You’re definitely wrong about that. I’m _great_ with words. I’m reigning Scrabble champ,” Kara says, pulling her hand away from Lena’s thigh, leaving the heated skin bare for the cool air to cling to. 

Kara stands, hooking her bag over one shoulder, and Lena bites her lip, hoping she didn’t just insult her way out of having sex with this charming, handsome woman. 

But Kara reaches her hand out and asks, “You coming?” 

Lena grins as she grasps Kara’s hand, raising her eyebrow as she stares into blue eyes. She nods, running her hand up Kara’s forearm to her biceps and her eyes flutter as the muscle flexes.

“Behave,” Kara growls, and Lena bites her lip before she’s pulled from her spot at the bar. Her legs don’t want to work and her brain is trying to process what this stranger said, and _dear God,_ Lena is glad she decided to go to the shittiest bar she could find in the rent-controlled side of town because it meant _this_ could happen. 

Especially if the tall, thin-waisted woman with thighs that bulge is so eager to make Lena behave. 

Lena hasn’t let herself have fun in a long time but tonight, she’s going to ask for everything; going to take whatever Kara is willing to give. 

Lena’s heart hammers in her chest as Kara maneuvers them through the sparse crowd with confident ease, nodding at a few people as they leave, but she doesn’t stop to talk to any of them. She pushes the pine green door open and its metallic creak echoes into the alley where the buildings drip with leftover rain of the dwindling storm. 

A taxi drives past the mouth of the alley, splashing water on the hem of Kara’s pants and she blushes when she catches Lena’s eye. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asks, and Lena nods. She’s more than sure. She’s impatient. She wants nothing more than for her clothes to be ripped off of her and to be so completely ravished by this perfect stranger that Lena can think of nothing else. 

A perfect stranger who seems privy to Lena’s eagerness, because she presses Lena up against the damp brick and it’s absolutely going to ruin her skirt, but Lena doesn’t care about that. 

She cares about the heavy grip on her waist - about Kara’s big hands pressing her into the brick. She cares about the soft lips pressing against her own, about the tongue that runs across her bottom lip before licking into her mouth, pulling a moan from Lena that echoes around them and makes her aware of her surroundings again. 

Lena breaks the kiss to look down the alley and sees nobody, but she doesn’t want to have to be discreet in the things she wants to do with this woman. She doesn’t want a quick fuck in a dingy alley. 

“Take me home,” Lena says, her breath turning into smoke as she pants, and Kara grabs her hand again before walking fast down the sidewalk - heedless of the puddles, and Lena can only trot after her, hoping the water won’t wreck her heels, too. 

At this moment, she’d follow Kara through an ocean. 

Lena can’t tell if the charge in the air is from the wavering storm or because of the anticipation, but she doesn’t care. 

Kara’s building is an old factory refurbished into apartments when supply and demand deemed whatever business it used to hold unnecessary. A man with a beanie and a skateboard leaves the complex and holds the door open, smiling at them both as Lena is pulled inside. 

Warm hardwood floors glow yellow in the buzzing overheads. They squeak under Kara’s brown loafers as she leads Lena past a broken elevator, up four flights of stairs, and to a periwinkle blue door. 

Kara fumbles with her keys in one hand, unwilling to let go of Lena. 

Lena chuckles before she lets go, unexpected fondness blossoming in her chest and she earns a smile before the apartment door is open. 

There’s a dull aqua glow coming from a fish tank, cascading tendrils of shadow across the walls from the fake seaweed inside it, and the orange glimmers of the city’s lights reflect off of the droplets of rain that cling to the large window panes. 

Kara turns at the kitchen island, adjusts her glasses, and shifts on her feet. 

“I don’t normally do this kind of thing,” she says. 

“First time for everything,” Lena murmurs as she walks closer, kicking off her heels on the way. Lena doesn’t say that she doesn’t pick up random people in bars either, but she figures at least one of them should take the lead on initiation.

“Usually I get to know someone first,” Kara says as she scratches her nose.

“I think I know enough,” Lena says. 

“My name is Kara. I work at-”

“Don’t tell me,” Lena says because she doesn’t want to know where this woman works. Doesn’t want to know a thing about her, because that will impose upon Lena to share facts about herself, and she doesn’t want to share. 

She doesn’t want to think - just for one night.

She’d rather be a hazy face in Kara’s memory, and a name will turn her into Lena Luthor, the very last person she wants to be. Maybe if Lena gives nothing, Kara, charming, funny, Kara will remember Lena simply as a woman in a bar with whom she spent an amazing night. With any luck, Kara won’t recognize Lena in the news tomorrow - not that it’ll matter.

“Okay,” Kara says before she leans in for a kiss. One of Kara’s hands fist into Lena’s hair, the other pressing against Lena’s hip and pushing her into the island, and Lena drops her purse in her haste to wrap her arms around Kara’s body. 

Its contents spill out and some roll away, but Lena is too busy to care about that, or anything other than Kara. 

The counter digs into her back and Kara pushes Lena harder into it as she presses their bodies together.

Lena groans into the kiss as she runs her hands up Kara’s arms and across her shoulders, earning a bite to her bottom lip in response, and Kara is quick to kiss a path down Lena’s neck, her heavy puffs of breath echoing in Lena’s ear. 

She clings to Kara for stability as her legs start to waver. 

Kara pulls away, moves her hands to the small of Lena’s back where her skirt is zipped closed. 

“Can I take this off?” she asks, and Lena kisses her again - deep and sloppy, gripping the muscles at Kara’s back, but Lena can’t help it. Kara is so terribly charming; caring and sexy all at once and Lena can’t get enough of her. She nods. 

Lena’s heavy panting presses their chests together, and that mixed with the way Kara trails her hands over the curve of Lena’s ass and down her thighs as Kara unzips the skirt is enough to make Lena’s head spin. 

Kara pushes the garment to the floor, the cool air making the heat between Lena’s legs all the more obvious, and Kara wastes no time slipping her thick thigh between Lena’s, pressing against her aching center as Kara’s hands explore the newly exposed flesh. 

Lena grinds down on it, fully aware that her arousal is seeping through the flimsy lace of her underwear and sticking to Kara’s pants. 

Kara groans at it before she squeezes Lena’s thighs, pulls at the crease where Lena’s legs meet her backside causing a delicious moan to spill from Lena’s mouth. 

Kara tangles her fingers into the flimsy lace of Lena’s black panties, tugging a tad too hard, and the material tears a little under the pressure. 

Kara winces, pulling back with what is likely an apology ready on her lips, but Lena’s moan interrupts her, and Kara’s eyes darken before she slowly shreds Lena’s underwear the rest of the way off. 

Lena shivers.

“You like that kinda thing?” Kara murmurs against Lena’s mouth, and Lena nods, whining when Kara pulls away from her to level her with a serious look. 

“Okay. I’ll ask before I do anything and if at any point you want me to stop, say red, slow down is yellow, and green is go, alright?" Kara says, and Lena’s thighs tighten around Kara’s because Lena knows that system - knows what Kara being comfortable with the system likely means, and Lena’s head swirls. 

She nods again before her eyes droop to the tendons in Kara’s neck, the swell of her chest under her shirt. It’s unfair that Kara still has pants. Lena wants them off, she wants everything off and she reaches for Kara’s brown belt before Kara tilts Lena’s chin up, her eyes boring into Lena’s as she says, “I just want to make sure you know what to say. I don’t want to cross any lines.” 

“Red, yellow, green,” Lena chokes out, impressed with herself for being able to talk at all.

“Good girl,” Kara says, and any semblance of cognitive function Lena had been struggling to hold onto diminishes then, and Kara looks down at her with a cocky smirk that causes Lena’s wetness to dribble down her leg. 

"I wanna take good care of you," Kara says. The warmth of Lena’s cheeks spreads to her chest, expanding with her lungs. 

All she can do is nod and Kara guides her around a corner where a double bed rests in a large alcove. 

The light from the city is bright enough for Lena to see how Kara undoes the top three buttons of her shirt before pulling it over her head, and her knees go weak at the contours of muscle that decorate Kara's stomach in the dull, blue light. 

Lena shuffles forward, her hands shaking as she reaches out to touch, and Kara smiles at her, warm and bright, before unbuttoning her pants too. 

Kara's thighs stretch the material of her boxers - white, like her sports bra, and if Lena wasn't touching Kara in real time, she would have assumed Kara's been photoshopped. Kara’s all hard, powerful muscle that disappears under the contours of her femininity, and Lena trails her fingers in every divot across Kara’s abdomen - longs to follow their movements with her tongue.

"How do you like it?" Kara asks, stroking a thumb across Lena's bottom lip and licking her own, but Lena doesn't know. She can't think beyond her desire to suck Kara’s finger into her mouth. "Too much to make choices right now?" 

Lena nods and Kara sits her on the bed, unbuttoning Lena's blouse for her. 

Vaguely, Lena is aware that her arousal is leaking into Kara's comforter, and it becomes more apparent when Kara pulls open the bottom drawer of her bedside table to reveal a variety of toys that Lena wishes she had time to explore. 

"Would this be okay?" Kara asks, holding up a leather harness with a life-like strap snapped onto it.

It's big, and Lena licks her lips, nodding fast. 

"You're so eager. It's cute," Kara says, tossing the strap to the bed before pulling her boxers and sports bra away. 

Lena exhales in a hiss as Kara slides the belt of the strapon over the sharp bones of her hips, eager to feel them against her own, but Kara stays just out of reach. 

By the time Kara has adjusted everything, Lena is a squirming, panting mess. Kara grins as she guides Lena further up the bed, making Lena lift her hips to slide a pillow beneath them, and Lena groans, fully on display for Kara's dark eyes. 

"You're perfect," Kara whispers as if she can’t hold the thought in, and her lips come boring down on Lena's as their bodies mesh together. The strap is caught between their stomachs but Kara seems in no rush to use it, showering Lena in long, languid kisses that leave her breathless. 

Kara kisses a trail of fire down Lena's neck, biting where her shoulder juts out before lavishing Lena's breasts with her mouth. 

Kara fixates there, spending long moments sucking and nibbling until Lena is writhing beneath her, arousal leaking down to the mattress below, and Lena clings to Kara wherever she can reach - shoulders, hands, hair. 

Kara kisses everything. Lena’s freckles, her scars, her stretch marks.

Lena takes sharp, shallow breaths as Kara’s hot breath hovers over her dripping arousal, eager to feel Kara’s tongue there but instead, Kara turns her head, lavishing Lena’s inner thighs with wide bites and deep, purple bruises, compounding and delaying Lena’s desire tenfold. By the time Kara is kneeling at the apex of Lena’s legs, Lena thinks she might be just a little bit in love with this stranger, and it doesn't occur to her to think that the notion is out of place.

Kara’s muscular thighs squeeze Lena as Kara scoots closer, bringing the shaft to hover over Lena's wet cunt, sliding her knees under Lena’s thighs before wrapping them around Kara’s waist. Kara bites her lip as her eyes rove over Lena, gliding the dildo up and down with deliberate slowness. 

Lena’s arousal coats it before its ridges rub against her clit, and her stomach twitches as Kara grinds into her that way, watching Lena’s face for reactions and smirking at the small gasps that escape her. 

Kara is tireless, content to drag the shaft slowly up and down until Lena is driven to madness with her desire for more, and Lena groans out her frustration, struggling to find words to describe what she needs.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Kara murmurs as if she doesn’t already know. Kara runs her hands along Lena’s stomach and thighs, squeezing when Lena’s desperate gasps increase in pitch and Lena’s hips buck up as her cunt clenches around nothing. 

Kara chuckles at her. 

“M-more,” Lena breathes, crying out when Kara makes a questioning hum in response. 

“You want me to tease you some more?” 

“ _Kara, please,_ ” Lena cries as she arches her body, offering up every part of herself - any part of herself, and Kara smirks before reaching down between them, guiding the head of the strap to rub with more pressure against Lena’s twitching clit. 

“You sound so cute,” Kara says as she tucks the head of the dildo into Lena’s slick folds before continuing her previous ministrations on Lena's clit with her fingers. 

The head of the dildo stays stationary, barely poking into Lena as she throbs around it - just enough pressure to know it’s there, to tease at how it’ll feel to be full without giving Lena any of the relief she needs. 

Kara sucks red splotches into Lena’s chest, teasing Lena’s nipples with her tongue and making her ache so badly to be filled that Lena thinks she might actually cry. 

“Please, Kara. _Please,”_ Lena whines, shameless because she can’t think - because it feels so good to be pressed this firmly into the mattress by Kara’s heavy body. “Please fuck me with it.” 

“But you sound so good like this, all needy and begging for me,” Kara murmurs, nosing Lena’s cheek while she continues to rub Lena’s clit, still not pushing the head of the strap in any further, and Lena whimpers as she tries to grind down onto it, barely getting any friction. "Why would I want to stop?” 

Lena tosses her head back, crying out in both bliss and frustration, delirious with desire for this pleasurable torture. 

Her legs are twitching with need, her hips wriggling as she fails to grind down on the dildo and Kara keeps whispering how cute Lena sounds, how pretty she looks with pink cheeks and swollen lips, how lucky Kara feels to get to fuck her, and Lena's chin quivers because she needs Kara to fuck her. She _needs_ it, and she doesn't know how to get it, and Kara is eager to swallow up the little whimpers that escape Lena’s mouth between kisses. 

No matter how Lena pulls at Kara’s hips or begs for more, Kara chuckles, peppering her with soft kisses and hard bites, the contrast pushing Lena deeper into the torment.

Lena opens her mouth to plead again, with what words, she doesn't know, but as soon as her jaw opens, Kara presses the length of the dildo into Lena, and her long cry echoes off the ceiling as Kara buries it deep within her. 

Lena’s walls quiver around it and Kara holds it there, waiting for Lena to acclimate to the stretch. Her narrow hips bore down onto Lena, pushing her into the mattress with delightful pressure as Lena clings to Kara’s back. 

It's not an orgasm, but for all the relief Lena feels, it may as well be, and as Kara starts to pump in and out, she tells Lena how well she's taking the strap, what a good girl she is, and Lena is lost in the praise. Lena’s mind short circuits as she tries to understand this woman who praises her so tenderly, but also ravages her with endless control and patience. It’s overwhelming and Lena can’t consolidate the blissful contrasts into one coherent entity, even though the evidence is right in front of her. 

"Please don't stop," Lena chokes out through throaty cries as Kara picks up her pace, pitching her hips into Lena's in loud, wet smacks that ripple through Lena’s entire body. 

Kara groans as she fucks Lena with the persistence of someone with a single-minded goal. Pleasure radiates through Lena and makes her moan in bliss, but Kara’s mouth demands Lena focus on kissing her too, Kara swallowing up Lena’s desperate cries as if they belong to her, overwhelming Lena’s mind and body until all that’s left is Kara, Kara, _Kara._

Kara, it turns out, listens to instructions as well as Lena does because she doesn't stop, just like Lena begged. Not when Lena is crying out over the waves over her first orgasm - when Kara adjusts the angle of her canting hips and pushes Lena’s calves up so they’re resting against Kara’s shoulders, bringing Lena into an immediate second release. Kara doesn’t stop when Lena's nails trail paths of red across Kara's back. She instead flips Lena onto her stomach so Lena can no longer reach. Kara doesn’t even stop when someone in a neighboring apartment bangs on the wall in the early hours of the morning. She tosses over a pillow for Lena to smother her cries with instead. 

Kara doesn’t stop, but she makes Lena beg for _everything_ before doing anything new, teasing and taunting but endlessly considerate. She makes Lena wait. She makes Lena desperate and needy in a way that’s beyond control or inhibition. 

“Do you wanna suck it clean?” Kara mutters, one hand fisted in Lena’s hair from behind, still buried in Lena’s dripping center. Lena’s eyes flutter as she struggles to nod. Lena wants to feel full everywhere, and Kara kisses down her back as she pulls out. 

Kara tosses a pillow onto the shag rug, gently pulling Lena by the hair up from her hands and knees. She holds Lena’s face close to her own, heavy-lidded eyes roaming over Lena’s face as she asks, “Are you sure? I just wanna make you feel good.” 

“This will make me feel good,” Lena demands. God, she loves it - the taste of herself as she services someone, especially someone as considerate as Kara.

“Colour?”

“Yes. Green, _green,”_ Lena chants as she runs her hands over Kara’s bulky shoulders to squeeze the muscle below. Kara checking in, going slow even when fucking Lena that fast, makes Lena feel so safe in her haziness, and she pushes forward to suck Kara’s bottom lip into a kiss. 

Lena worships every inch of skin laid bare before her, marveling at the way Kara’s stomach twitches and flexes as Lena bites Kara’s neck. 

She slides off the bed with gradual slowness as she moves down Kara’s body - her limbs weak and weighty as she caresses Kara’s arms, licking the contours of Kara’s collarbones and sternum as Kara’s breathing gets heavier. 

Lena’s knees settle onto the pillow and she gazes up at Kara with unexpected warmth, eager to please. 

Lena drags her nails up Kara’s inner thighs as she licks around the base of the strap, her own tangy arousal making her moan. 

Kara strokes her face with a tenderness that Lena might have thought unfitting for her current activity had it not felt so right. 

Lena gathers up the wetness she left covering the dildo until she reaches the head of it, and she sucks it to her throat as far as she can, the need to be filled with Kara everywhere - to please her, too, the only things on Lena’s mind.

Kara’s nails rake over Lena’s scalp as she bobs her head, not pulling away until she’s desperate for air. 

Kara’s hips barely grind, but Lena wants to know what sort of sounds Kara makes - if she’s as wet as Lena is. 

“Can I take this off?” Lena asks through hooded eyes as she pulls the straps of the harness. 

“You want to stop? Okay, we can-” 

‘No. I want to taste you,” Lena corrects, and Kara licks her lips as she nods. Kara shimmies her hips out of it and kisses Lena on the top of her head as it’s tossed to the side table. 

“Um,” Kara says, “your mouth and tongue are fine for whatever, but I don’t like fingers. Your hands are okay anywhere else, though.”

“Okay,” Lena says as she kisses Kara’s knee. “Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re amazing,” Kara whispers, holding Lena’s jaw as she bends to kiss Lena before leaning back onto her elbows and spreading her legs. 

All the air leaves Lena’s lungs at the display. Kara’s so casual in her confidence and Lena’s mouth waters at the thatch of hair above Kara’s straining clit. It’s different than Lena’s, but all are, and Lena is eager to discover how to make Kara feel good. 

She drags her lips across Kara’s hard inner thighs, biting the muscles there, and groans because she can’t help herself. 

Kara is a marvel. 

Lena means to tease just as Kara teased her, but Kara’s hips wiggle, and Kara bites her lip as she watches Lena, and all Lena wants to do is please her, so she licks a broad stroke through Kara’s wetness, eyes fluttering as Kara’s head falls back. 

Lena experiments with a wide, flat tongue and tight circles before sucking Kara’s clit, occasionally dipping her tongue into Kara when her walls start to flutter. 

Kara’s heavy breaths turn into moans, deep from her chest, and Lena reaches up to run her fingers across Kara’s abs to her breasts. 

Lena alternates between Kara’s clit and her wet cunt - sloppy and letting the arousal run down her chin, but feeling how Kara’s body writhes beneath her is a reward Lena doesn’t want to miss a second of. 

Kara groans as Lena forms a seal with her lips, circling Kara’s clit with the point of her tongue until Kara’s body arches, freezing there for a moment before spasming, and Lena buries her tongue into Kara, lapping up everything she can as Kara’s flexing thighs clench around her head. 

Kara has to reach and pull Lena away from her sensitive clit, bending to kiss the wetness from her lips before pulling Lena back onto the bed. 

Kara groans and rolls onto her back and Lena's quite sure she wouldn't be able to move if she wanted to, so they lay together in the glow of Kara's fish tank catching their breath together. 

Lena is blissfully pliant, her mind empty to everything but the tenderness of her muscles and the heat of Kara’s body next to her. 

Kara reaches out to take Lena's hand and for once in her life, Lena allows herself to feel the intimacy of that simple act - treasures this moment with a stranger she never expected to meet, and files every second of her time with Kara away in her memory. 

“You’re amazing,” Kara whispers again as she pulls Lena to her. 

Lena settles against Kara’s chest, compliant and greedy as she burrows in as close as she can.

Kara rubs her back, leaving the occasional kiss on Lena’s head as their bodies cool. 

“I’ll be right back,” Kara says with a final kiss and Lena grumbles a complaint at being moved. Kara picks up the strap before taking some toy cleaner out of her end table and sauntering off to the bathroom. 

Lena takes a deep breath, stretching as she watches blue shadows swim across the glow-in-the-dark stickers on Kara’s ceiling as water starts flowing through a tap Lena can’t see.

“Are you allergic to peanut butter?” Kara asks when she walks around the corner, stowing her items away, and Lena shakes her head. Kara pulls a loose, white t-shirt over her head and walks back out, leaving Lena to wonder what peanut butter has to do with anything, but her mind is still blissfully slow - just like she wanted. 

Kara comes back with sandwiches cut into little triangles piled high on a small plate. She smiles as she sits on the bed, offering them to Lena with a flourish, and the sheet falls to Lena’s waist as she pushes herself up to eat. 

“Thank you,” Lena says, but Kara’s eyes are glued to her chest and Lena laughs.

Kara shakes her head, blushing before picking the biggest sandwich triangle. 

“Feeling okay?” Kara asks around a bite, and Lena nods at her with a soft smile. 

“Better than okay,” Lena chuckles, and they sit in comfortable companionship as they eat. 

Kara puts the empty plate on her end table before grabbing Lena’s hand. 

“Come on,” she says. 

Lena grumbles because her legs don’t feel stable at all, but she follows Kara anyway.

Honey and lemongrass permeate the bathroom air and Kara lets go of Lena’s hand as she rushes to turn off the tap. Two towels are stacked on the counter and a candle burns on the corner of the tub full of bubbles. 

“What’s all this?” Lena asks as she fails to hide her smile. 

“I said I was going to take good care of you,” Kara murmurs against Lena’s lips before tugging her shirt off and pulling Lena to the tub. 

The warmth of the water competes with the warmth Lena feels toward this woman, and she sighs as she leans back against Kara, resting her head on the strong shoulder behind her. 

Kara kisses Lena’s temple before she plunges a facecloth into the bath and rubs along Lena’s arms, stomach, chest. Everywhere she can reach, and Lena lets herself get lost in it. 

Lena moans when Kara’s hands tangle in her hair to massage her scalp, and if this is how Kara treats strangers, Lena regrets she won’t be able to find out how Kara treats people she truly knows. 

The regret settles so viscerally that Lena feels it might pull her under the water, but Kara rescues her from it with another kiss on Lena’s neck.

“Feel better?” Kara asks, and Lena hums. 

Kara chuckles at her pliancy, but Lena doesn’t mind. It doesn’t feel malicious. Kara feels… Lena doesn’t know.

She’s never felt it before. 

“Do you have any idea how perfect you are?” Lena asks instead, gaining a nervous laugh from Kara. 

“Me? Pfft, no.”

“You are. A delight, truly.” 

Kara wraps her arms around Lena, just to hold her, and if Lena got to choose, she would pick this every time. 

“So you’re really not going to tell me your name?” Kara asks and Lena shakes her head. “Unfortunate. I would have liked to see you again.” 

Lena smiles, turning in to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek because in any other circumstance she’d be hoping Kara would want to see her again. Instead, Lena says, “Sorry.” 

“Are you secretly famous or something? Because I know how to keep a secret. Or is it me?” 

Lena sighs. She hadn’t planned on talking. She hadn’t planned on Kara being so thoughtful, so giving, or so dangerously endearing. 

“You’re wonderful,” Lena says. She may as well be honest about her feelings if this is the only time they’ll ever see each other. “Circumstance is my enemy, and a powerful one at that, and you deserve much better than to be dragged into what my life is about to turn into. I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to like you so much.” 

Kara’s eyebrows furrow as she frowns and she gazes at Lena as if she’s trying to solve a puzzle. 

“I should go,” Lena says. 

“You could stay,” Kara whispers. “Just for one night, stay.” 

Lena runs her tongue over her teeth, debating the best course of action. She should leave. The longer she stays the more likely Kara will be dragged into her mess. She should cut ties now and not drag this out, whatever it is, but Kara is so warm, her home inviting in a way Lena always longed for, and Lena wants to be selfish. She wants to soak up every possible second she has while she can. 

She nods, and Kara beams before squeezing her. 

Kara kisses her before getting out of the hot bath, setting out an extra toothbrush and a spare t-shirt with jogging pants _‘just in case you don’t like sleeping naked,’_ before she leaves Lena alone in the bathroom to get ready for the night. 

When Lena makes her way back to Kara’s bed, Kara is hunkered down in a cocoon of blankets, lifting the edge of the heavy comforter in an invitation Lena is helpless to ignore. 

Kara’s pout is lethal.

Lena scoots under the blanket, snuggling into Kara’s clean shirt as Kara envelops her in an embrace. She kisses the top of Lena’s head, and Lena lays there, listening to Kara breathing even out, wishing more than anything that she could see Kara again. 

She lingers longer than she should, clinging to this still moment in time as the sky hesitates to lighten outside, but the coming dawn reminds Lena of what she has to face.

The police will be looking for her soon.

Lena gently lifts Kara’s arm from around her, easing out from under the blankets and gathering her rumpled clothes. 

She tries to be quiet as she gathers the contents of her spilled purse. She carries her heels to the door, ready to leave but she hesitates. 

She tells herself she is technically _not_ stealing Kara’s clothes. Except she is, even though in all likelihood she won’t be able to keep them for long.

Lena turns back and gazes at Kara laying on her stomach, powerful back on display with the blankets at her waist and one foot poking out. One of Lena’s hands grasps the edge of the open door as she takes in one final view of this gorgeous woman.   
Maybe in another life, Lena would kick her heels back off, re-empty her purse onto the floor along with her clothes, and pretend she never tried to leave. 

But Lena’s life isn’t idealistic and is about to get much worse, and she would never drag this treasure of a human being into the oncoming storm for fear of diminishing Kara’s light. 

Lena glances around the apartment - alive with leafy, vining plants and loose photographs clinging to the fridge.

Lena knows this is a life she can never have - Kara is a woman she can never have, and Lena walks out of the apartment without looking back because as long as they have this, just this singular, spectacular night together, nothing can tarnish Lena's memory of it.

Nothing can ruin Kara's hazy memory of her. 

They can have this one perfect thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when I'll update this. I'm writing it during the breaks I take from drafting my Firewatch AU.


End file.
